legouncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Place, Wrong Time
"Wrong Place, Wrong Time" is an episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that aired sometime in August 2012. It is a continued testament to how writers really can't handle time travel yet without creating a bunch of irritating paradoxes that almost just ruin the entire thing. Honestly, humanity, maybe take a break from writing about time travel until you can learn to do it right. Synopsis The ninja fight with Garmadon, and Lloyd really pisses off his dad, who suddenly decides to go all omnipotent on us and create a portal to the past, and prevent Lloyd from becoming the Green Ninja. The ninja follow him, attempting to prevent any changes to the past, though they fail horribly. No, no, that's not the end of the synopsis. We still have to tell you how they fail horribly. They land on the day that Kai becomes a ninja. Since hindsight is 20/20, the ninja bring "old" Sensei Wu aside and then immediately realize how stupid that was if they really didn't want to change anything. This also sets up the theme for the other arbitrary actions the ninja take over the course of the episode. There have been attempts to explain these actions as a mental side-effect of being transported back in time; the fanfiction writers are still working out the details, however, as they continue to deal with other issues such as the unfulfillment Julien had with his maturization that led him to create a robot that ages. At this point, not everything is completely messed up. Garmadon dons the worst disguise ever and sabotage's Nya's kidnapping, ripping old Kai of all his motivation. The ninja, demonstrating logic of the kind that hasn't been seen since the likes of Curious George, decide that they will fix the problem by kidnapping her themselves. Each ninja also makes an effort to talk in her presence and wear totally useless disguises while doing so, so there's no way the world's inhabitants, particularly Nya, aren't getting seriously freaked out. They literally drop her off with the skulkin, but Garmadon, never phased by his number of episodes containing Garmadon here defeats, talks with his past self to come up with a plan. Later, new Garmadon and old Garmadon fight with old Kai, but the new ninja break in and fight with new Garmadon. The writer of the last sentence now had to go home to rethink the meaning of life. They don't do well (the ninja and the writer, but this sentence is focusing on the ninja), and realize the futility of the situation. They spontaneously realize that they need to destroy the Mega Weapon with something that is equally powerful. Jay appears much too conveniently with the Four Golden Weapons, which he figures should be equally as powerful as the Mega Weapons, since they were what the Mega Weapon was made of. You know, just like how individual computer components are equally as powerful as a fully-assembled computer? Anyway, they destroy the Mega Weapon, and that's where things gets weird. The ninja are returned to the present day, and see Lloyd. They tell him about the Mega Weapon, and he doesn't seem to know that it exists. He gets confused, and apparently randomly creates elaborate carvings out of watermelon whenever he's puzzled (impressive, Lloyd, but seriously, wth?). The ninja figure that all is well. OK, you know what, I'm breaking out of first person here. This is ridiculous. I mean, Lloyd regains his teenager age (thankfully, because seriously, nobody was looking forward to a final battle involving a Kindergartner), but the events leading up to his change of age were the result of the Mega Weapon. Also, does this mean that the last half dozen episodes were basically pointless and didn't happen? All those memories from that period of time, all the character development, all of this all is just meaningless now? Well, gee, thanks a lot, TLG. Notes *The only way to keep your sanity after the ending is denial. It's actually been proven! Well, okay, not really.